hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Hans Schultz
Sergeant Hans Schultz is one of the main fictional characters who appeared in the 1960s American sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. He was played by John Banner. History Sergeant Hans Schultz is born in the 1890s in Heidelberg, in Imperial Germany. Basically a good-hearted man, Schultz is married and has five children and a nephew named Wolfie, which indicates the possibility that he has at least a brother or a sister, if Wolfie isn't a nephew of his wife. While it is not known whether it is his or his wife's parents who are still living, he has also an Uncle Otto and an Aunt Fritzy. Not much is known about his life before the Great War. What is known of his wartime service is that he joins the Kaiser's Army sometime after the start of the war. He saw service in the Ardennes. He saves the life of Lieutenant, later General, Kammler. At some point during the war, he is awarded the Iron Cross. It is to be assumed that he is still in the army, unless captured, when Germany signs the Armistice with the Allies on November 11, 1918. Schultz left the truncated post-war army at some point after the signing of the Versailles Treaty. It is not known if he is involved in any of the immediate post-war upheavals in Germany before the firm establishment of the Weimar Republic. Post-Great War After leaving the army, he finds employment as a toy maker. Although a possible Monarchist, his political affiliation in the 1920s is with the SPD which is a member of the Weimar Coalition of parties which runs Germany before the Great Depression and the rise to power of the Nazis. He would also receive a German National Sports Badge, indicating that he is a lot slimmer figure then he would be during World War II. Sometime in the 1920s he met and marries his present wife, Gretchen. The couple, who settle down in Heidelberg, would have five children. He also becomes the head of the Schatzi Toy Company, the largest toy company in Germany. It is to be assumed that he has no pre-war dealings with the Nazis as owner of Schatzi Toy. It is also to be assumed that around this time he is having some problems with his eyesight, and begins to gain weight, since he would weigh somewhere between 250-300 lbs. by the time he is working at Stalag 13. When World War II begins on September 1, 1939 with the German Invasion of Poland, he is home with his wife. World War II Sometime in 1940, he is back in uniform, but he is now serving in the Luftwaffe, as either a paratrooper or in supply. Of the two, the latter is more possible. Schultz's rank is that of an Oberfeldwebel, thus making him a platoon leader, although it is never made clear if he has received this rank during World War I or at some point during World War II before he is transferred to Stalag 13. While he is in the Luftwaffe, the Nazis took control of his company and converted the factory into making materials for the war effort. Schultz is a guard at Stalag 13 from the day that the camp is opened, soon becoming the Sergeant of the guards. Within six months of being at the camp he is turning a blind eye to what the prisoners are actually doing inside the Stalag. It is not known whether it is his past as a member of the SPD, if he is actually sympathetic to the prisoners and their cause, or if he resents the Nazis takeover of his company that is the reason for him turning a blind eye (since none of these are ever explored during the series, especially the latter) to the prisoners' secret activities at the camp. We do know for sure that it's partly because Schultz doesn't want to get into trouble, for he is responsible for making sure the prisoners don't escape, or go against the German war effort. Instead of reporting any suspicious activity to Kommandant Wilhelm Klink he would announce either - "I know Nothing!", "I see Nothing!" or "I hear Nothing!", thereby he would never know what the prisoners are doing. At other times, especially if he is bribed with Corporal LeBeau's excellent cuisine, he would tell the prisoners what he knows, sees or hears, since it appears that he loves good food. Like with Klink, Colonel Hogan and the other prisoners would do what they could to keep Schultz at the prison camp, since his removal would probably lead to a less corruptible Sergeant being sent to the Stalag. Despite this, he is given a 4th grade (a ficitious grade) to his Iron Cross because of some episode at the prison camp. One time, though, when Klink is relieved of command, Schultz is put in charge and soon shows himself to be an actually competent leader. Actually too competent, since he is soon disrupting the prisoners' operations. So, the prisoners devises a plan which soon shows to Schultz's superiors that he is nothing more than the incompetent that he has always been, and they soon have Klink back in command of the Stalag. Post-World War II It is not known what is the final fate of Sergeant Schultz. It is to be assumed that he is captured by the Allies. Links *Robert Hogan *Wilhelm Klink *General Albert Burkhalter Category:Germans Category:Featured articles